A little piece of story in the train
by Oh Chinki
Summary: Sepotong cerita mengenai orang yang ia sukai yang Zitao temukan ketika ia sednag berada didalam kereta api. Bukan kisah yang menyenangkankan memang namun mau tak mau Zitao harus menerimanya


**Title : ****A little piece of story in the Train**

**Autho****r**** : Oh Chinki**

**Cast : Huang Zitao, ****Wu Yifan, Xi Luhan**

**Genre :****Romance - **** Hurt/Comfort **

**Disclaimer : All of the casts belong to their selves, but the story is pure made by me.**

**Bold = flashback**

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela nafasnya berat. Matanya sesekali melihat kearah samping kirinya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pemuda manis itu meletakkan tangannya didada sebelah kirinya untuk merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak kian cepat saat sosok jangkung dengan kemeja biru pucat itu tertangkap oleh retina matanya.

"Sudah lama ya." ucap pemuda berkemeja biru pucat itu.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik"

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga baik"

Setelahnya tak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka. Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, ada sedikit rasa sesal dihatinya karena tadi ia memutuskan untuk menaiki kereta api untuk menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Hatinya mengutuk pilihannya, kenapa tadi ia tak memilih untuk menaiki pesawat terbang dan tentu saja ia takkan bertemu dengan pemuda jangkung nan rupawan itu.

Tapi ia juga tak bisa menampik debar-debar bahagia dihatinya setiap kali paras tampan itu tertangkap retinanya. Ada bahagia yang terselip diantara kata rutukan penuh sesal yang ia ucapkan didalam hati sedari tadi. Bagaimana tidak, ia kembali melihat paras orang yang ia rindukan.

Zitao menutup kedua matanya dan ia juga menempatkan earphone putih dikedua telinganya. Zitao memutuskan untuk mendengarkan music daripada memulai percakapan dengan Yifan. Namun yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah saat ia menutup kedua matanya yang terputar bukanlah music dari mp4 miliknya namun kilasan memori yang dulu pernah tercipta diantara mereka.

"**Zitao, kenapa lagi-lagi kau disini?" Yifan menepuk pelan bahu adik kelasnya yang lagi-lagi memejamkan mata dibawah pohon dengan warna bunga merah muda itu.**

"**Aku hanya sedang berfikir ge."**

"**Kau berfikir tentang apa?"**

"**Hanya tentang seseorang."**

"**Tentang Sehun maksudmu?"**

"**Bukan, tentu saja bukan."**

"Apa kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan Sehun?" suara berat Yifan membuat lamunan Zitao buyar, namun pemuda itu sama sekali tak menoleh pada Yifan, Zitao hanya kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak, hubungan kami sudah berakhir satu tahun yang lalu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hm, kenapa ?"

"Tidak, tapi kufikir itu jawaban yang membahagiakan."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku."

"Apa kau secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa kau masih menyukaiku yifan?"

"Kau menangkap maksud tersembunyiku dengan baik."

"Jangan bercanda Yifan."

"Aku serius, akan aku pertegas aku masih menyukaimu."

"Kau gila."

"Memang, aku gila karena mencintaimu."

Zitao menggigit bibirnya keras, berusaha meredakan sakit hati yang ia rasakan. Zitao menghela nafas berat dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, matanya dapat melihat pemandangan pegunungan serta pepohonan yang indah, namun itu tak dapat meredakan rasa sakit yang baru saja tertoreh dihatinya.

"**Zitao sebaiknya kau berhenti tertidur ditempat ini." suara berat itu kembali menyapa telinganya.**

"**Memangnya kenapa Yifan-ge?"**

"**Aku hanya takut kau tiba-tiba kerasukan."**

"**Jangan bercanda ge."**

"**hahahaha"**

**Yifan mendudukkan dirinya disamping pemuda bermata panda itu. Yifan tersenyum kecil lalu mendorong pelan kepala Zitao hingga kepala Zitao menyender sepenuhnya dibahunya.**

**Sapuan pelan dari angin yang berhembus membuat mata Zitao memberat. Ia memejamkan matanya namun Zitao tak tertidur.**

"**Aku terkadang penasaran kenapa kau sangat sering ke tempat ini?"**

"**Aku hanya menyukai tempat ini."**

"**Benarkah? Aku tak yakin itu jawabannya."**

"**Lalu menurutmu kenapa aku sering berada ditempat ini?"**

"**Untuk melihat orang yang kau suka mungkin."**

"**ah, kau benar yifan-ge. Aku sering berada disini karena hal itu."**

"Kau serius saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku."

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda tentang hal seperti itu." Yifan terkekeh pelan dan mengusap surai hitam itu.

"Bukankah kau menyukai pemuda manis itu?"

"**Aku penasaran siapa orang yang kau sukai"**

"**Itu rahasia ge."**

"**Benarakah? Kalau begitu aku juga tak mau berbagi tentang orang yang aku sukai."**

**Ada rasa tak enak yang menyapa hati Zitao kala itu.**

"**Memangnya gege menyukai siapa?"**

"**Aku akan memberitahukannya jika kau berjanji akan memeberitahuku siapa orang yang kau sukai."**

"**Aku janji." Zitao dan Yifan saling menautkan kelingkingnya.**

"**Namanya Xi Luhan."**

**Dan saat itu Zitao menyesal akan keputusannya untuk mau mendengar siapa orang yang disukai oleh gegegnya.**

"Aku tak menyukainya."

"Lalu kenapa waktu itu kau mengatakan padaku jika kau menyukainya."

"Itu karena aku cemburu."

"Kau cemburu karena aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai seseorang yang aku sukai."

"Ya."

Zitao menutup matanya erat saat kata 'ya' terucap dari bibir Yifan. Ada air mata yang tiba-tiba mendesak keluar dari pelupuk matanya, itulah sebabnya Zitao menutup matanya. Pemuda manis itu tak ingin butir-butir air mata keluar dari matanya dan terlihat oleh Yifan jika ia menangis.

"Sangat aneh, saat kita tak berkomunikasi dalam dua tahun ini dan kau masih menyukaiku." pemuda manis itu terkekeh geli diakhir kalimatnya.

"Tidakkah kau pernah mendengar kata cinta sejati."

"Oh ya kau benar."

"Jadi apa kau juga menyukaiku?"

"Kau tahu sendiri apa jawabanya Yifan"

Yifan tersenyum lebar dan memeluk erat pemuda yang berada disamping kirinya.

Zitao menekan tombol play pada mp4nya, hatinya terasa sangat sesak saat itu ditambah bulir air mata yang keluar dari mata bening miliknya, semakin mempertegas beta sakitnya luka lama yang kembali terbuka.

"**Zitao. Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti itu?"**

"**apa maksudmu hyung?"**

"**Berhentilah. Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu."**

"**Aku menyukainya hyung."**

"**Dia hanya mempermainkanmu Tao."**

"**Tidak."**

"**Kau tahu jika dia menyukai orang lainkan?"**

"**Ya" **

"**Dia mendekatimu karena ia ingin membuat orang yang dia sukai cemburu. Sadarlah Zitao"**

"**..."**

"**Zitao"**

"**Apa benar begitu hyung?" Zitao terisak pelan saat ia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan oleh hyungnya merupakan sebuah kebenaran.**

"Terima kasih Luhan. Kau sudah menerimaku"

Luhan menatap pemuda yang berada disisi kanan Yifan-yang kini telah menjadi kekasihnya-. Luhan masih mengingat dnegan jelas, ketika mereka berada di Senior High School dulu kekaishnya dengan bodohnya mendekati pemuda itu hanya untuk membuatnya cemburu. Hingga akhirnya Lhan memutuskan untuk berpacaran dengan Sehun hingga setahun yang lalu.

**THE END**


End file.
